Secrets We Keep
by SisiphoWrites
Summary: Gabrielle is in trouble - not the usual trouble her family usually gets into - she is in serious danger. Kat and the crew are the only ones that can save her. In order to do that they need to steal the legendary Kimberly Gem, a precious stone last seen decade ago. This heist is said to be impossible, but luckily for Gabrielle, the crew has a knack for doing the impossible!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 :** ** _Desperate Measures_**

"Kat?" It was early in the morning and Kat was sleeping in her twin bed in Uncle Eddie's brownstone. There was only one person who could still be awake: Gabrielle.

"What?" Kat snapped. She was still recovering from a very tricky job in North Africa .

"Just wanted to congratulate you on Morocco. I know how much you hate sand." Gabrielle's voice broke and her voice sounded too cheerful for someone who was on an over ten hour flight just a few hours ago.

"What do you really want to say?" Kat asked, clearly annoyed.

The lights switched on and Gabrielle sat on the corner of her bed, her voice deadly serious. "I'm in trouble. It's life or death, Kat."

Kat laughed, this was just Gabrielle being her dramatic self. "What kind of trouble?" She asked jokingly.

Gabrielle stood up and grabbed the blanket off Kat's bed. Kat screamed but Gabrielle didn't care. She was way too angry at the way Kat was treating the situation. "This is serious! My life is in danger!"

That still did not persuade Kat, whose laughter only grew louder. "Who could possibly be after you? A crazy revenge-driven ex?" More laughter followed.

"Katarina Bishop! Just shut up and then maybe I can tell you! " There were tears forming in Gabrielle's eyes now. "Please Kat, I need your help." Kat froze.

That was the first and probably the last time Gabrielle would ask for help from her. Gabrielle looked away.

"I'm sorry Gab. I didn't mean to…" Kat stopped, took a deep breath in and asked, "Gabrielle, what kind of trouble are you in?" Her tone was steady and calm. She finally looked Kat in her eyes. "While I was in Italy a few months ago I spent a lot of money. It was Milan Fashion Week so I had to get some of the new stuff. I also had to borrow money-"

Kat looked at her suspiciously, "You always spend money all time. And you borrow money too. What's so different this time?"

"As I was saying, I borrowed tons of money but now the person I owe wants it back." Gabrielle ran her fingers through her blond locks. "I don't have the money and I'm scared." Scared? Gabrielle had never told anyone she was scared before. This was more alarming than anything else she had said before.

Kat decided she wanted to be the person to calm her down. "How much do you owe? I'm sure I can pitch in."

Gabrielle shot her a death glare. "About a few million."

"What? Millions! How did you spend that much?" Kat got out of bed and sat next to Gabrielle on her bed. "Explain. Now."

Gabrielle started to mumble about tax and custom designs that she just had to have. Something along the lines of : "Private jets are pricey, Hale should know…" It sounded like when Simon tried to explain his gadgets to Uncle Eddie. Tears were falling down her cheeks and the soft muttering turned into loud sobbing. Kat didn't know what to do or say, usually Gabrielle was not so emotional. She gave Gabrielle a soft pillow, as an awkward comfort. Gabrielle cried into it.

"Shh, don't cry Gabby. We'll fix this, please stop crying." But that didn't seem to help, the sobbing got only slower and more sluggish. "Gabby, I can help you. Just tell me what we have to do."

A long silence followed. Gabrielle finally looked up from the wet pillow. "We have to steal the Kimberly Gem."

The gasp that came from Kat's mouth was sharp and painful. "Excuse me?"

Determination was clear in Gabrielle's eyes. "You heard me. We have to steal the Kimberly Gem." The sassiness was back in her voice and Kat knew that once a genuine idea was in Gabrielle's head, there was a small chance of changing her mind.

This was starting to be too much information for Kat at once. She silently got up and walked to the door.

Before she closed the door she looked at desperate-looking Gabrielle and whispered six words that gave Gabrielle the hope she needed. "I'll see what I can do."

 _Line Break_

Kat walked out of the brownstone in her pajamas, at four in the morning. She was clad in her old oversized hoody and clean shorts. Somehow, Kat knew that nobody would notice her unusual attire, this was New York City after all, the majority of the people awake at that unruly hour of the day were joggers and cyclists.

After a few turns, she arrived at her destination. The neighborhood McDonalds. She really craved McNuggets and fries, it made her appreciate the simple luxuries of her sometimes glamorous life.

She also wasn't the only one there at that hour. Hale was sitting at the far corner table. He didn't see her enter so she decided to order first.

The old man at the counter seemed bored and inserted her order slowly. His red and yellow uniform was faded and worn, as if it had been washed dozens of times. She was too distracted by the old uniform and handwritten name tag to notice the gentle hand on her shoulder. She looked back to find Hale. She gave a weak smile in greeting. He draped his arm over her shoulder then kissed her forehead. "Order two meals, please."And so she did.

After ordering they sat down at his formally occupied corner table. Hale sat opposite her and looked at her worryingly, "What's wrong, Kat?"

She had taken slow, lazy steps on their way to the table and that was all he needed to see to know she was upset by something. She leaned into the table with her elbows and her face in her hands, "Gabrielle needs help. She's in a bit of a situation."

He grabbed her hands and made her look at him. "What sort of situation? I'm sure we can fix it." Kat smiled softly and opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted.

"Order ready!" The old man called out. She stood up but kissed his cheeks, her way of reassuring him that she'd tell him.

"I'll fetch that, then we can speak. Okay?" She looked slightly shook.

Hale nodded in response but was bothered by Kat's odd attitude. Something felt off but he didn't want to upset her any further. "Okay, Kat."

He paused then continued, he wanted to remind her of what he had said many nights before. " I'd do anything for you and the crew. You know that. Right?" He grabbed her cold hands in his warm ones,

A genuine smile came from Kat, her first in a while. "I know that. I'd do absolutely anything for you as well." She squeezed his hands and carried on walking to the counter, but with lighter, more thought-out steps. A true Bishop's steps.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Company?

"So…" Hale began. Kat pointed to the food she was chewing and he stopped speaking for a second before continuing. "So, Kat, tell me what the problem is. What can we do to help Gabrielle?"

Kat leaned forward in her seat, "She owns someone a lot of money and- " _They want a precious gem that is impossible to find_ . Kat picked at her fries but continued, "I think we should call the crew. We'll need their help too."

"That can be arranged. But I think you should calm down before we call them." Kat glared at him and he started backtracking, "What I mean is… that maybe you could be a little less stressed about this. This is our crew we're talking about, nothing is impossible with them."

Kat shrugged, "This is serious, Hale. You weren't there, you didn't see how emotional Gabby was. She scared me for a second."

Hale raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything for a while. Instead he started eating his chicken nuggets. There was a silence as ate their food, an uncomfortable silence.

Finally Hale broke it, "Let's go. Sitting here won't solve the situation at hand." He grabbed his empty containers and dumped them in a nearby bin. Kat followed suit and grabbed his hand. "Uncle Eddie's first so I can change and we can talk to Gabrielle."

Hale looked at Kat's attire and burst out laughing, "I didn't even notice you were in your pajamas. How did that slip my mind?" Kat shoved him slightly but laughed as well. She wasn't surprised because she knew that Hale was used to seeing her in her mix-match pjs and fuzzy slippers.

"I have no idea," she said sarcastically then looked at her slippers again, "Let's see if my slippers will survive the walk back, they already look like they've gone through hell."

Hale pulled the door open, "Lucky for us, I drove here." There was a small black car in the parking lot, "Marcus is away so I had to improvise."

"You're pretty good at improvising." Kat said as she got in the passenger's seat. The leather interior looked brand new and there was a 'new car smell' that she loved. Hale clearly bought the car recently.

"Not too bad yourself." He winked and started the car.

When they stopped outside the brownstone Kat finally said what had been bothering her the whole drive back, "They want the Kimberly Gem, Hale. They want it and I don't think we can steal it."

He turned to her in surprise, "We could always try bargain with them. Why are you so worried? Are they dangerous people?"

Kat was suddenly filled with annoyance, "Hale, you don't understand! Gabrielle was filled with fear, she said her life was in danger! You don't joke about things like that."

"This is serious then…"

"Hell yeah, this is serious! Have you not heard a word that I've said?" Kat shouted, "Let's just go inside and you'll see for yourself." She quickly got out the car, leaving Hale speechless.

"Gabby! I'm back!" Kat called when she entered. Gabrielle was sitting at the kitchen table but she wasn't alone, "Simon! Just the person we need!"

Simon smiled and stood to hug Kat then Hale. "I just arrived from Athens and came home to find her sobbing on the floor." Hale winced and quickly squeezed Gabrielle's shoulder. "Gabby's told me everything and I'm ready to help."

Kat took a seat next to Simon, "Great but we are going to need a lot more help. I think we need to call the Bagshaws."

Simon nodded, "Already called them, they're busy in Bern at the moment but said they could meet in London tomorrow." _London_?

"What are they doing in Switzerland? Last I heard, they were getting lit in Paris." Gabrielle asked. "Marie told me that they were trying to get her number. _" Marie the fashion model?_

Simon shrugged, "Uncle Roy heard about their party antics and dragged them to Bern."

Kat laughed, "Typical Uncle Roy. At least we can plan on the way there. Are you ready crew?"

"More than ready. I'll get the jet." Hale said

"I'll bring the tech." Simon added.

"And I'll bring pretty ol' me." Gabrielle flipped her hair over her shoulder and winked at Kat. Instantly there was a new atmosphere in the air, a new heist was beginning but the risks we higher than ever.

 **A/N: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic. Please read and review 3 I'll try update regularly. Thank you to Sinosnow for the review, it means a lot. ❤️**

 **Also I forgot to put a disclaimer earlier, all these characters belong to Ally Carter.**


End file.
